


Poker Face

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W is for Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

Stephen stares at Nick, a slow smile spreading over his face--Nick can't tell if its a gloat, or a bluff. At the moment, with him down to his skivvies, and Stephen only a sock up--it could be either.

Stephen knocks on the table. The smile widens. Nick replaces two cards, hoping for a miracle. 

Three of a kind. Kings, with Jack high. Somehow, he doubts it'll be enough. 

Stephen turns over a full house, and motions at Nick's boxer-shorts. Now Nick can tell--its definitely a gloat.

But later, with Stephen's head between his thighs, Nick's thinks maybe he won, after all. 


End file.
